Ranma Rumble 12
by Max Knight
Summary: RanmaSchool Rumble cross. While searching for a cure to his curse, Ranma Saotome was betrayed by loved one. But even with this on his head, will he find the happiness in the new environment ?


Ranma Rumble 1/2

Disclaimer : The characters of Ranma 1/2 and School Rumble and any other anime related here are not mine. Also other ideas here which are originaly not mine will be mentioned. Thanks to great writers like Hung Nguyen, Jeffrey "OneShot" Wong, Carrotglace, SoapFiction, Norsehound, Skysaber, White Dwarf, Classic Cowboy, JBTheMan, DemonEyesLaharl ect. I was able to get my lazy ass up and write this fic.

NOTE : Ok, I know I made myself to make as many SI stories as possible but I've taken up a Challenge to make a Ranma/School Rumble fic so here I am. I shall give credits to authors which had some of their ideas taken by my greedy hands. Anyway please enjoy the fic. Special Thanks to Ashark, the one who made me actually watching School Rumble and whose fic that dragged me to this insane adventure of...Ranma Rumble 1/2.

Extra Note : Okay okay, I did some spell checks again and made some editing. Hope there aren't anymore errors.

----------------------------------

A Crow flew by with a flag : Please read the fic in a bright room and from a distance.

Spring...yup, Two years had passed since the wedding incident. I shudder to rethink that memory as it was hidden behind my mind, buried with the horrid memories of my childhood. These memories will be taken to the grave along with me.

It was useless; Ryoga and the others dragged the relationship I had with Akane to the limit. We tried hard to set our differences apart. I helped her to be a better martial artist while she tried to control her temper and improve her god forsaken cooking skills. Well it was all right for the first few months, but all hell started to burn with an even larger raging flame that tossed me into despair.

Finally, I had to leave. The curse was too much trouble not only for me, but for the other people around me. Kuno was worse than before and brought a real sword to school everyday and would challenge me. Kodachi used some very lethal poison on me when I was in my female body and nearly killed some innocent people. Ryoga would then appear and destroy everything around me or some other person that talked to me and would yell how un-honorable I am. Mousse would throw all his weapons at anyone with a red shirt. Shampoo would break through any wall that she thinks I'm behind and come to me and...even Ucchan, she would toss her explosive Okonomiyakis at me whenever I'm around any other girls at school. Miss Hinako would suck my energy out, and then Akane would be jealous, and then Happosai would take advantage of my weakened state...This goes on for a month and that was the last straw.

I left.

But I vowed that I would return.

I searched for a cure for my curse. I tried asking Herb for some information on another 'Spring of Drowned Man' water but it was futile. Saffron's guardian, Kiima was helpful enough to scout for some other springs with similar properties on my cure but I'd take the body of my female self rather than some monster. Surprisingly Cologne, knew of my plan and followed me in search for a cure and left her great granddaughter and Mousse to look after the Neko Hanten. She had taught me many other techniques to improve my hunger for more advanced martial arts styles.

2 years had passed...and I have returned to Nerima.

I am still cursed, but Akane's image keeps floating in my mind and her smile made me decide that it was no longer bearable.

Ranma Saotome arrived at Nerima.

" Sure is good to be back. " said Ranma and sighed as memories of the times he was here.

Cologne hopped beside him and chuckled, "To think you wanted to leave here for the cure eh Sonny ? " then they continued forward. The two didn't say much as they knew their destination. Cologne made her leave as she turned towards the Neko-hanten and Ranma continued his journey.

"Tendo Dojo..." Whispered Ranma, as he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

" Hope they still remember me." said Ranma and dusted his shirt. Years on the road and Cologne had taught him respect, and ethics on being polite have made his tendency to say something without thinking recede drastically. He even cared about his looks now that he knew more on female-anatomy and the birds and the bees. Cologne surely knew her stuff.

The door opened and he was greeted with the familiar face of the eldest Tendo girl. Tendo Kasumi was surprised and let out her famous one liner, " Oh my, Ranma-kun, you're back. " she smiled and gestured for him to step inside, " Please come in."

Ranma bowed at her and greeted, " I'm home."

Kasumi bowed back, but not without another 'Oh my' and greeted back, " Welcome Home."

-------------------

(Trumpets)

Title : RANMA RUMBLE 1/2 !

The things I want to tell you are too heavy;

As it is it looks like I'll cave in

There are too many feelings I can't put into words

And they can't reach that person over either a short or long distance

Even if we look at the endlessly blue sky in the same way

I can't help but think that you only see cloudy sky

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

While pretending to be dizzy, I want to jump into your chest

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

I'm floating lightly, above the clouds, alone again today

The words I want to tell you are too numerous;

As it is, it looks like they'll turn into a song

Even though you should be right by my side, you're too far away

And I can't reach that person very well

It's alright to gaze at the forever continuing sky, but

You can't just look at the blue sky forever

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

While pretending to be dizzy, I want to jump into your chest

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

I'm floating lightly, above the clouds, alone again today

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

While pretending to be dizzy, I want to jump into your chest

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

Spinning and turning, spinning and turning

I'm floating lightly, above the clouds, alone again today

(End )

(Note : This is the Opening theme for School Rumble translated by Anime Lyrics dot com )

Sung by: Nishio Etsuko

Lyrics: Mori Yukinosuke

Contributed by Takayama Miyuki

The following sponsors brought this fic to you:

School Rumble, Ranma 1/2 and the various authors in in FFnet.

---------- 

Iwas back, everything looked the same, and each rock and blade of grass of the Tendo backyard was still the same as it was 2 years ago. Kasumi only grew much more beautiful as she was now 21 years old. She told me that everyone was out and that my pops had gone out with Mr. Tendo for a community meeting with the district locals for some stuff on a panda sighting near our house. Nabiki was in school preparing for her finals and making some last minute studying with her friends...

" And what about Akane ? " asked Ranma.

Kasumi paused for a moment, and finally answered, " She's out with a friend for some Ice Cream."

Ranma shrugged, maybe she was with Sayuri ?

He asked if it was okay for him to put his things in his old room. Kasumi had her smile back and offered to help with the items.

" It's ok Kasumi, I can handle things, I hope I still remember where my room is hehehe." joked Ranma, of course he remembered, there wasn't a time when he didn't wish he was back there sleeping. Living on the road was not as good as a futon. Heck, Kasumi probably couldn't carry his back pack for him since he learned the Hidden Weapons Technique and had put all of his stuff in the backpack.

" Alright Ranma-kun, I'll make some tea and you can tell me all about your trip." Kasumi said, as she went back to the kitchen.

Ranma frowned as he continued up the stairs. He didn't miss the hesitant look on Kasumi's face when he mentioned Akane, could it be that something had happened to her? He would have to ask Kasumi later on.

In the kitchen...

Kasumi was happy and yet worried. She also felt guilty about lying to Ranma, the only boy she ever considered as a little brother. He had surely grown to be a polite and handsome young man, she'd admit he was nice to her when he was 16, but now he was...nicer and more polite than before. His voice was deeper and had a calming effect on her, his body was well toned and even more muscular than before. Though not as muscle bound as... Ryoga.

" I hope he won't be hurt too much..." muttered Kasumi.

--------

Ranma chatted happily with Kasumi about the things he had endured and the training he took under Cologne. At first, he was a little slow, having only Cologne to talk to for 2 years made him cautious on what he said. However, he knew that Kasumi wouldn't mind the way he talks, and so he had felt completely relaxed.

" So enough about me, what happened here ? " asked Ranma, finally taking a sip from the tea in front of him.

Kasumi smiled and told him on how Nabiki was taking her finals this year and Akane will be taking hers next year. Mr. Tendo had a job promotion to be this district's head chairman of defense because he had reduced the damage of the local areas since Ranma left. Genma, his dad, had continued his part-time job with Dr. Tofu and even helped deliver a baby once. Happosai went to another town since Ranma left in search for more interesting things to do

" More like more girls to grab. So...what about you Kasumi? " Ranma asked.

" Well...I think I'll attend a College after Nabiki graduates. She had taken good care of us and since you left...she said that she needed to find something more profitable. " Replied Kasumi, deep inside she was hoping that Ranma will not ask...

" Hey you haven't told me anything about what Akane's been up to. How's her cooking skills ? "

" Um...well she had improve slightly, but I think there is still some more room for her to improve." was the reply.

Ranma frowned, " Kasumi, is there anything you want to tell me or haven't told me about Akane ? "

Kasumi sighed, " I guess..."

" Tell me, what happened? " Ranma's patience had increased over the years, but this was concerning his fiancée, he had a clear mind of course but things started to form in his mind, images he didn't want to see happen to his Akane.

" She... after you left, Akane worked on her martial arts to try to impress you when you returned."

" Did she get hurt? " Asked Ranma in a worried voice.

" No...In fact, she's improved..."

" Well what's the matter? Don't tell me some stupid Prince came to take her away 'again'." rumbled Ranma.

" Oh Gods no! After the defeat of Saffron, no one came at all. "

" Good. So what is the problem? "

" Um...she wasn't doing very well at first, so she got some help from someone."

" So ? God knows she needs all the help she can get."

" Ranma-kun...Ryoga was the one that taught her."

" Well...considering his personality, I wouldn't think that he would let this pass...wait...don't tell me he taught her the Breaking Point technique and hurt her! I'll pull out his spleen and feed it to him." Ranma smirked at the thought.

" Ranma...Ryoga...started dating Akane a year later..."

" ...Hehehe you must be kidding Kasumi, how could that Tomboy date that idiot over me ? " Ranma laughed for a few more seconds but soon stopped when he saw the look on Kasumi's worried face.

" You mean...but...Why ? Why would she betray me? DOES SHE HAVE NO HONOR? " Ranma raised his voice at the last sentence, he stood up with his fist held by his side, his years of self control prevented him from blasting out of the house and destroying something.

" I...I'm sorry Ranma-kun, Nabiki told her that if she were to date Ryoga, she would be dishonoring the family, but...but Daddy said that Akane could try to test her skills has a wife on Ryoga first..." Kasumi continued but she was unable to do so as she broke down and started to cry, " Oh I'm so sorry Ranma-kun."

Ranma was silent as Kasumi cried in front of him.

" It...It was a mistake I guess...for leaving...or was it was a blessing in disguise? If I had known that she would be this dishonorable, I would have left earlier and never came back." growled Ranma. Hate, sadness, and pain riddled his face as he went back to his room.

A few minutes later, Ranma came down to the living room and noticed that Kasumi had packed him a bag of items.

" I...I knew you would come back and leave after hearing that. I hope you will forgive..."

" I will never forgive her. She was once my fiancée...but she isn't anymore when she broke the agreement. I may be an idiot, but I am not as dishonorable as that pig or as blind as that duck...oh wait...Maybe I was as blind..."

" Ranma-kun...I...we, Nabiki and I tried..."

" I know you tried, but I will never forgive Akane for this betrayal. The Saotome and Tendo School will NEVER be united. Tell my dad to marry her if he views honor above everything."

Kasumi nodded, she had done all she could, she would even consider marrying Ranma but she knew that she couldn't love him as a lover, but as a brother. She handed him the food that she had packed and they hugged each other. She knew that she wouldn't be seeing him for a long, long time.

" Will...will you ever come back again ? " Kasumi asked in his arms. It was so warm and she could feel the strength radiating from his well built body.

Ranma shrugged, " Who knows, but one thing's for sure, even if I were to come back, it would be only for me to see you. Thanks for the food Kasumi...I...I will miss you, and I will never forget everything you've done for me." they hugged again, tighter this time.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Akane and Ryoga, both laughing from their assumed date. There was shock and silence as they saw the scene in front of them.

Ranma turned towards the sound of Akane's laughter, but it wasn't as alluring as he remembered.

" R...Ranma ! You're back! What are you doing with my sister you pervert! " yelled Akane.

" Akane..." muttered Ranma, he shifted his glance to a smirking Ryoga who formed a fist, " Looks like I win Ranma, hey Akane-san, want me to help take away the trash ? "

" Try and make me pig-boy." growled Ranma and he moved forward.

" STOP CALLING ME PIG-BOY YOU BASTARD ! " Ryoga screamed and charged towards Ranma.

The pigtailed martial artist smirked... Ryoga's skill had dulled without the constant fighting with Ranma. The day Akane fell for Ryoga was the day he felt he had beaten Ranma so he never improved his martial arts. However, Ranma never stopped training at all.

Just as the punch came barely a few centimeters in front of Ranma, Ryoga was flung out of the door by an unseen force.

" Pathetic, I guess you were too engrossed in taking Akane away from me that you forgot to train yourself." said Ranma as he watched his rival...no...This person... Trying to stand up from his open palm strike. Ryoga was no longer considered a rival.

" Ryoga-kun ! " exclaimed Akane, she turned to Ranma and started scolding him, " How dare you ! I am not an object, I am a person! Ryoga treated me like a person unlike you. You left me alone, but he came and trained me. He's a better trainer than you ever will be. " then she went to help Ryoga up to his feet.

Ranma's face darkened as Kasumi turned her head in shame at what Akane said.

" Object? Think about what you just said Akane, 'YOU' treated me like an Object, hell everyone has treated me like an object since birth. Mom gave me to Pops, and that man traded me for food, 'YOU' treated me like an object and your sisters pushed me away to their youngest sister. This pig, treated me like I'm the sum of all his misfortune...", he took a deep breathe and yelled " Well Fuck that! I've had it! It is my blessing that I found out your true feelings towards me. You can take your fucking pig boy and live your fucking bratty life. " He then walked past Akane and Ryoga out of the door.

Kasumi couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying once again.

Akane was angered and shocked at Ranma's outburst and reached back for a punch to Ranma's back.

Ranma sensed the punch a mile away and shifted to the right. Then he shifted so quickly that it caused a small vacuum at the space he was standing before and made Akane lose her balance, not that she had any to begin with. Akane fell, face first on the front pavement and Ranma walked over her body making her cry out in pain from the obvious weight Ranma had on her body.

Ranma paused at the doorstep and said, " If you ever had the chance, why don't you give P-chan a hot bath. He stinks." with that he left the Tendo household.

Later that night, Akane's scream could be heard all over Nerima.

After that incident, Ranma went to his mother's house and revealed his curse to Nodoka. Surprisingly she took it quite well. She said that whenever Ranko was around, she felt a part of her in that child. That was the reason she viewed her as her own daughter. In fact, Nodoka had some fun making Ranma switch to Ranko from time to time.

A few days later, Nodoka appeared at the Tendo Dojo and announced her divorce with Genma and the pact with the Tendo Dojo was nullified. She took Ranma back with her to her hometown and he met up with his grandparents.

They were ecstatic on knowing that their daughter had produced a handsome and skillful son. They were shocked at seeing his curse but then, with a single word "Genma." they understood immediately.

For weeks Ranma stayed with his mother's parents and had learned about all the updates on what he missed.

One day, he decided that since he didn't have anything else to lose, he may as well leave to find the cure. This time nothing could hinder him. He promised he would mail his mom whenever he could and told her where he would be stopping at in advance and get the letter from his mother.

----------------

A year later...

" Well, I hope they won't freak out..." said a boy in a pigtail.

" Oh I don't know, remember how they took your curse ? " asked another figure, she was a female from her shapely outline and her voice. She also had a pigtail, but her hair color was bright red instead of his raven black.

" Guess there's only one way to find out...Ranko."

" Whatever Ranma."

----------------

Nodoka was nervous.

She had just received a letter from Ranma, saying that he had cured his curse, somehow. He said something about being struck by lightning and crashed into a mirror in a huge mansion.

The front door bell rang and she hurried to answer the door.

" Ranma! You're back! Oh how I missed you. " Nodoka hugged her son and shed a tear of joy. Her Ranma was back and he was cured.

" Mom, I'm glad to see you...and um...I would like you to meet someone." said Ranma and he gestured to the girl behind him.

" Oh my...R-R-Ranma...this...this is ? " stuttered Nodoka as she saw the exact replica of Ranma in his female form.

" Hi, I'm Ranko, sorry about this. "

----------------

A week later...

" School ? Why would I have to go to school? I've been there and it's nothing but trouble! " grumbled Ranma as he received his school bag from his mother.

" Well, now that you are cured, you need to get education, a man must be able to use his mind as well as his strength. Remember, knowledge is power." chided his grandfather.

" But I have to go too ? " asked Ranko.

" Yup, I'm not going unless you come with me...sister." joked Ranma as he dodged a punch from his sister.

-Flashback-

" So, my curse was split, Ranko had all my memories but she also kept hers when she drowned in the pool. " explained Ranma.

Nodoka and her family were speechless, but after hearing out Ranko's 'Tragic' tale on how she was trying to escape her captives they gladly welcomed her to the family register. Ranma no longer took on the Saotome name and used his grandfather's family name of Hanabishi.

From now on, Ranma is known as Hanabishi Ranma.

-Flashback-

" Don't worry Ranma, the school you are going is not far from here, it's called Yagami High, and I assure you it isn't like Furinkan, in fact, I seem to know the headmaster there and he has agreed to let you study there, however I'm afraid you must start your semester all over again." said Hanabishi Tokai, his grandfather.

" What ? But I'm already 19! " cried Ranma.

" Well you told us that whenever you were splashed with water, you would return back to the body of a 16 year old, so...although mentally you are 19, you are still a little over 16. " replied his grandfather.

" What about Ranko ? She's like what, over 500 years old! " Ranma pointed to his sister.

" I'm not complaining, I'd like to go to school in a dress for a change. " came a cheery reply from Ranko, who was already half way at the door.

" See ? "

" F-fine...I'll go, sheesh..." grumbled Ranma as he trudged to the door.

" Hold it, you don't know where the school is, you need a map. Here, take this." and he gave Ranma a map of the city. It was a lot bigger than little Nerima, but with Ranma's speed, it was no big deal.

" Before you go, you have a cousin studying there. " called Nodoka from the kitchen.

" Eh? Who is he? " asked Ranma.

" Not he, a she." smiled Nodoka, " And her name is Takano Akira. I already told her mom that you'll be studying there so I think she'll be notified. "

" Gee mom, you think of everything, bye ! " with that the two ran all the way to Yagami High.

" Oops, they didn't have their uniform on...Oh well, they can always wear it next time."

--------------

( Ending theme )

All the time, boys are always chasing after girls...

All through out the day it's nothing but girls...

That's all they think about !

But you know, boys really are a little stupid,

And when it comes to understanding a girl's feelings...

Look ! It looks like they have no idea at all !

See ? You really really are a bit of an idiot(Baka-san)

Should I teach you then Baka-san ?

That's right the most important thing in this world is...

What you definitely can't afford to mess up ...

In the end I think that it's the Timing !

That's right, whether it's saying, " I love you ",

Or if it's when you're out on a date,

Or no matter what you do,

Ooh whether if it's when you kiss,

Or when you say " Goodbye",

No matter what time...

That's right the most important thing in this world is...

In the end I think that it's the Timing !

...Or something !

La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La

La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La...(till song ends)

------------------

Next :

Enter Ranma and Ranko !

What is this ? I'm in the same class as my sister ?

Who are all these weird people ?

-----------------

( TBC ? ) AN : Yeah I know I know it's pieces of other stuff merged together but meh, I kinda enjoyed writing it. I did this in 3 hours so don't expect much anyway from you reviewers...BUT REVIEW ANYWAY !

PS : I give credit to Jeffrey with this Age Returning Via Curse Activation Idea and other various authors for the Mirror Split Curse Idea ( I think I know it was used before ) and also KRAgito for his idea on Having one of the characters in School Rumble a cousin of the Main Character Idea and also Ashark for his Ranma had a Sister idea. I give Credit to makers of School Rumble and the singers of the Opening Theme and The Ending Theme.

My First attempt on writing a pure NON-SI fic.


End file.
